kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ringed Novelist
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot Haruto is alarmed to find Kizaki has disappeared after he has been asked to search for Fueki, who kidnapped Yuzuru to seek out another person worthy of becoming a magician. After Kamen Rider Wizard saves Saionji, a novelist, Saionji reveals he is looking for a young woman to give him the inspiration to write again. Synopsis As Kizaki's room is isolated by the forensics team, Haruto and the others learn from Nitoh about Yuzuru's kidnapping. Meanwhile, Medusa asks Gremlin about why he stopped her from killing Yuzuru and he claims that he had some things for him to confirm. Meanwhile, Haruto replenishes Koyomi's mana, as usual, and points out that her body is consuming mana at a faster rate than normal. Some time later, Masafumi Saionji, an author, holds an autograph session for his latest best seller when he is approached by the Phantom Sphinx, and Haruto appears with Shunpei to help him. After the Phantom is driven away, Saionji is taken to his home where he finds that he has lost the ring he was carrying with him. According to Saionji, he was suffering from a writer's block until he met a child who gave him some encouragement and inspired him to write his last book, and since then he was looking for the girl to return the ring she lost that day, but has never found her since. Meanwhile, as Rinko is informed by her boss that Kizaki asked him for her to be transfered to Section Zero, Kosuke finds Mayu and informs her that Yuzuru has been kidnapped by the White Wizard, but she claims that despite wanting to help Kosuke find the boy, she does not know where he could have taken him. Taking advantage of a moment of distraction from Haruto and Shunpei, Saionji escapes to look for the ring and finds it in possession of Sphinx. Just as the Phantom is about to destroy the ring to drive the Gate into despair, the Red Garuda appears to take it from its hands and Haruto appears to confront the enemy as Kamen Rider Wizard. Meanwhile, Rinko meets Kosuke and Mayu and the three are approached by Gremlin, who claims to know where the White Wizard is hidden. Despite knowing it may be a trap, Kosuke decides to hear what the Phantom has to say. After rescuing Saionji, Haruto takes him to the Omokagedō where the writer meets Koyomi and recognizes her as the girl he has been looking for all this time. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Masafumi Saionji: *Kusuda/Sphinx: *Koyomi (Child): *Editor: * * Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Sphinx: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Hurricane Dragon, Water Dragon, Flame Dragon, Infinity ***Magic: Please, Defend, Bind, Copy (on the WizarSwordGun), Connect, Drago Timer, Drill (by Land Dragon clone), Thunder (by Hurricane Dragon clone), Blizzard (by Water Dragon clone) **'Style Used:' ***Hurricane Dragon (once via the Drago Timer), Water Dragon (once via the Drago Timer), Flame Dragon, Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Infinity Style **Beast ***Transformation: N/A ***Magic: Griffin **'Mantle Used:' ***N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *Haruto does not use any of his regular Styles in this episode, only appearing in either one of his Dragon Styles or Infinity Style. *Kosuke remains untransformed throughout this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 11 features episodes 42-45: The Ringed Novelist, The White Wizard's Secret, The Son's Keepsake and A Smile in the Chest. DSTD08791-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08791-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢リ指輪の小説家｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢リ指輪の小説家｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard